That Disney Magic
by azarathianscribbles
Summary: Solangelo as Disney Cast Members!AU. After failing to get the part of Hiro Hamada, Nico's less-than-ideal backup job leads him to find a new love interest in his coworker.


As he slipped into his bodysuit, Nico turned to face his boyfriend, who grinned at him and flexed his exaggerated foam muscles. So little time had passed since the pair had admitted their feelings that Nico could hardly believe his life had taken such a turn for the better. He supposed he had Disney magic to thank for his luck…

* * *

Four months earlier

Nico, desperate for work, had set foot in Walt Disney World resort for the first time to audition for the role of the Hiro Hamada face character. His small frame, messy hair, and dark eyes made him a prominent candidate, and he made it to the final cut before Disney expressed its doubts.

"Don't get me wrong, kid, you look the part. However, we're not convinced that a face character is the ideal place for you. You haven't demonstrated to us that you can stay cheerful for hours on end as you talk to thousands of kids daily."

Seeing Nico's stricken expression, the casting agent paused. "I'm obligated to tell you about a vacancy in a costumed part. You're about the right size for it, but you probably won't be interested."

Nico straightened and began to profess his love for Disney and his desire to become a character performer in whatever way he could. The agent, pleased by his eagerness, scribbled down an address and telephone number and passed it to him.

A few days later, Nico found himself dressed in red spandex, a yellow 'I' emblazoned over his now curvy chest. He had successfully received the role, but he wasn't yet convinced that cross-dressing as Elasti-Girl was worth the embarrassment. Suddenly, the door of the changing room clanged open.

"Sorry I'm late," the intruder apologized, opening a locker to reveal the Mr. Incredible costume, "I'm Will Solace by the way. You are?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo." God, was his voice really that high?

"Nice to meet you, Nico." Will's gaze swept over him, taking in the artificial bosom. "I see you're my new partner in crime, or rather, in crime-fighting."

Only years of practice kept Nico from blushing. Will's build reminded him of that of an old unrequited crush of his, a surfer. The similarities ended there though; Will's hair was light where Percy's had been dark and his eyes were a brilliant blue more mesmerizing than sea-green.

Will turned away to change, reminding Nico to put on the Elasti-Girl head. Though it was stuffy, he was relieved to have the mask it provided, and the chance to think without being observed. He stayed lost in thought until an aide rushed backstage to warn them that they were on in one minute.

Mr. Incredible was announced first. Nico swore he saw Will's teeth flash in a parting grin before he ran out to join the dance party. There was no time to think about it before his character's name was called and he sauntered onto the stage, doing his best to swing his hips in an effeminate way.

Then came the part Nico would never forget. Will, overjoyed at seeing his 'wife', went off-script, dipping Nico so low that he felt he had stretching powers and nuzzling their fabric faces together in an imitation kiss. In that moment, Nico's world froze, and their costumes phased out of his sight, leaving the two of them in their boxer shorts acting intimate in front of a crowd. He was too euphoric to mind the observers or the ache in his lower back.

Will seemed to feel the same way. With his X-ray vision, Nico could see a blissful smile lit up Will's eyes and covered any strain he might've felt from supporting him.

The dip lasted longer than expected; the pair didn't split until Frozone coughed loudly. The introductions were over, so now it was their job to become the life of the dance party and entertain the park-goers.

After a few hours, the DJ announced that the heroes were needed to catch a villain, giving the character performers a chance to sneak back to the changing room for a quick break. Nico and Will pulled off their characters' heads, each wiping sweat from his brow. For a few moments, the room was silent except for the sipping of water from the provided cups.

Will spoke first. "About the dip, I'm sorry if I surprised you."

"Nah, it's cool," Nico replied, hoping that wasn't all Will had to say on the subject.

Will stared at him, blue eyes boring into brown. "You actually surprised me. You really went for it, which is unusual for a new performer. Nice job, di Angelo."

Nico nodded, his ears turning pink. Will was staring at him in earnest, and his proud expression made Nico feel equally pleased and anxious. He couldn't be sure that Will would still like him once he found out Nico was gay, and since his sister Bianca died, friendly faces had been few and far between. Will's attractiveness didn't make reigning in his emotions any easier.

"The entire time I've known you, you've been dressed as a woman, so I didn't notice before," Will threw out casually, "but you're pretty cute, especially when you blush."

Nico's jaw dropped. Surely he had misheard, because there was no way Will was being that forward. Didn't he know how dangerous that could be in front of the wrong person? His mind raced ahead, occupied with fictional scenarios, leaving his mouth behind. "Uhhhhh."

Will's cheerful expression disappeared, he had clearly been hoping for a more profound answer. Anxious to smooth things over, Nico tried again.

"You think so? You don't look half bad yourself, Solace."

Before Will could respond, the aide ran in to give them a time check. He flashed a sultry smirk at Nico as he slipped Mr. Incredible's face over his head, then ran out to greet the crowd and restart the dance party.

When Nico joined him on stage, Will once again swept him into a dip, afterwards picking Nico up and twirling him around before setting him down. For the second time, Nico was grateful for his mask, as he was just as overwhelmed as he had been the first time Will dipped him. He couldn't help but admire how toned Will's arms were under the foam muscles, and all of these blatant feelings made his face turn nearly as red as his suit.

The dance party whizzed by; Nico tried in vain to focus on the kids he interacted with but stayed lost in thought. He nearly jumped out of his suit when someone tapped his shoulder. When he turned, Mr. Incredible's face greeted him. Nico scowled, but secretly he was pleased by Will's brazenness. The pair danced together until the park closed.

Back in the locker room, the pair quickly changed back into street clothes and gathered their belongings, preparing to leave the park.

"I know we just met and all," Will quipped, "but I've seen you in your underwear, so this question shouldn't be too farfetched. You wanna grab coffee before work one day?"

Nico smiled up at him. "Just tell me when."

* * *

Since that day, Will and Nico had officially started dating, and each felt like he couldn't be happier. They spent their afternoons and evenings dancing together, and they got paid doing it. Indeed, life at Disney for the duo could best be described as smooth sailing.


End file.
